


The loner.

by whasting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whasting/pseuds/whasting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is the biggest loner you could ever meet but he doesn't mind Harry's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say? You know you're fucked up when you start writing fanfic.  
> That's my second larry fanfic, i'm gonna write some smut as well.  
> I plan on writing a reeaaally long fanfic.  
> Love you x

Louis was the type of person that nobody really understands.

Outgoing, chatty and charming but always hard to understand and tough.

Nobody really tried to talk to him, ask him what's wrong or just have a silly chat with him, everyone thought he was like that and why would you change one of your friends?

Aren't friends supposed to love you with all your flaws?

 

Friends.

Louis doesn't have any friend.

Niall is a nice guy, blond, funny and attractive. He drinks too much but that's none of Louis's business. Even if he's worried about him and he wishes he could understand that his liver is not going to be there in twenty years if he keeps drinking like an alcoholic.

Liam is a good lad, but nothing more. He has his life and can't be around Louis for too long because they end up fighting.

They love each other, it's just that Liam's ideas are different from his and everything is a mess.

Harry is a ray of sunshine, a flower, a cute potato, the sun and the moon.

Louis doesn't like Harry, he's not in love with him, he doesn't thing about his curly hair at all. He doesn't miss Harry when he travels to LA because Harry has lots of friends and Louis is not jealous of that Nick -what's his last name? nevermind-, he just doesn't really like Nick as a person.

He's not even sure if Nick is gay, what he is sure about is that he looks at Harry too much, touches him too much and smiles at him and why does he have to do this? If he hurts Harry he's going to hurt him.

 

Someone sat next to him and who's this gu-fuck.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Why is Harry here? He's supposed to be to LA and he just knows that because Liam told him so. Like, he never stalks Harry.

Or he does stalk Harry, just a little, too much.

"Just having a drink."

Not thinking about you at all. Is he blushing? Is he going to faint? Love is awful.

"Oh nice, i'll have one as well."

Harry smiles and what the fuck, why is he like that? Why is Harry Styles smiling? Who gave him the right? Who thought that leaving Louis alone was a good idea? Where's Niall and where's Liam? Louis hates his life but he feels warm on the inside because Harry is there and what can go wrong? Famous last words.

"Where are the guys?"

And Louis is not staring at the drink going into Harry's mouth and Harry licking his lips because that asshole is doing it on purpose.

"No idea mate."

Mate? Since when they are mate?

He's about to say something when he hears someone calling Harry.

**NICK.**

 

"Hi sunshine, how are we doing?"

Harry smiles and Nick grabs Harry's arm.

"Come on, let's dance!"

Nick says.

"You're drunk boy, sit down."

Boy, what a stupid nickname.

"Listen lads, it's late and i have work in five hours, i better go."

Nick didn't even notice that Louis was there until he spoke.

He stands up and he is probably making it up but did Nick just say "Good night Harry's boyfriend." And did Harry blush?

What the heck did they put in his drink?


	2. Tease.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a tease and Harry doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't planning on writing smut (at the end) but it kind of happened??? I had a list to follow and at some point my brain decided to write smut.  
> I guess it was meant to be.

Seven in the morning shouldn't be allowed in our world, Louis thinks.

It's time to wake up, work, and getting humiliated by anyone.

People can be really mean when you are a waiter and you have no idea how to use your social skills at all.

Louis was really chatty but also awkward. If you had to see him interact with someone he doesn't know you would laugh your ass off.

 

He's a nice awkward though and that's why he sometimes hook up with some customer.

He's already late and when he gets there he doesn't expect at all what he sees.

A handsome tall guy in the changing room - yes they had to wear stupid uniforms- almost naked and just beautiful.

Who thought that working would be so pleasant since now on?

 

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Louis tries not to be flirty, but he ends up being the flirty fucker he is.

"Oh i didn't see you coming! My name is Andrew, i'm new here."

Andrew's voice is shaking? Is he affected by Louis?

"Welcome to the team! We're really nice here, if you need anything at all i'm always here."

He's about to leave the room when the tall blond haired guy speaks again.

"So, what's your name stranger?"

Definitely flirty.

Louis turns to face the handsome guy.

"Louis, I'm Louis Tomlinson. See you around."

That guy is definitely checking him out when he leaves the room.

 

They spend the whole day laughing at each others' embarrassing situations, and at weird things they say to some customer.

Andrew is a nice guy, he's not as charming as someone Louis knows too well and he's not that handsome either but he needs someone so badly right now.

Loneliness is starting to be more and more present in Louis's life.

On Friday nights when Liam hooks up with some girl and Niall is too busy getting drunk, Louis feels so alone.

On Sunday mornings when he wakes up to literally nothing. No texts, no breakfast, no cuddles, no morning sex.

He surely enjoys being alone, but sometimes it gets dark.

 

Late that night.

 

"Is there any free waiter in this shitty place?"

Louis would recognize that voice everywhere.

Nick.

What is Nick doing in a place like that?

He's not in the mood to fight, so he just waits for someone else to serve them.

But he hears Nick's voice again and this time he can't run away.

"Isn't Tomlinson supposed to work here? Where is that fucker?"

He really wants to ignore Nick, he can't stand him at all.

 

"I think they're here for you, who are they?"

Andrew asks.

"They? How many of them?"

Louis really hopes Harry is not with Nick.

"A long-haired, really stunning, young man and the guy who called you before."

FUCK.

Louis doesn't say anything.

"Do you know them? I can serve them."

Andrew speaks again, what a lovely boy.

"No, i'll go. When i'm back we can talk about how rude they were and laugh at them."

Louis touches Andrew's arm and when he turns to face Harry and Nick, he notices that Harry is staring at him and Andrew.

Needy Harry.

 

"Hi lads, what's up?"

Louis's heart is going to get out of his chest. Harry is so beautiful. Love is awful.

"Here you are Tomlinson, who is that handsome guy looking at you?"

Nick teases. "

Oh Andrew? He's new. Such a lovely guy."

And he knows he should have taken their orders by now but he just wants to see Harry's reaction.

 

"Some chicken and a salad please."

Harry's voice is so beautiful and calming.

He doesn't sound hurt though, so that's fine right?

"Yeah same for me Tomlinson, tell Andrew he's really pretty."

Louis really wants to shut the hell up because there's Harry there and he can hear him but he can't help himself. He needs to say it, out loud. And so he does.

"Not this time Nick, you already won a battle. Your orders will be ready in less than ten minutes, good evening lads."

 

Louis is internally screaming.

He didn't even look at Harry, he just left.

He left him with Nick and now he's laughing with Andrew aware of Harry's presence.

Aware that Harry sometimes looks at him, makes eye contact and then looks away.

Aware of Harry in general, because Harry is so beautiful not to be aware of.

He does something really stupid, something unprofessional and childish.

He kisses Andrew's cheek and that's something that makes Harry jumps.

Andrew blushes, Louis smiles.

 

Andrew is now chatting with someone else, smiling at Louis sometimes and just in general making friends.

 

Midnight.

 

Louis is in changing his uniform, no one is around, he's the last one.

He has a weird feeling, is someone looking at him? Is he alone?

Why does he feel someone staring at him.

Just a vivid imagination, right?

But science proved that we know when someone is staring at us, but who would stare at him at twelve in the morning?

The world is sleeping.

 

He starts to hum a song when something moves and he's scared but does absolutely nothing.

Fuck, he was right.

 

"Tomlinson, why so late?"

Harry? It can't be Harry.

Harry went home.

Fuck this situation is making him really tight in his pants.

Weird kinks, a novel by Louis Tomlinson.

 

"Who's there?"

Louis knows it's Harry.

"Guess."

FUCK, he hopes it's too dark for Harry to notice his growing bulge.

"Harry?"

He whispers this time.

 

 

And by the reaction he guessed right.

Because he's now against a locker and Harry is holding him by the hips.

 

"Why are you here?"

Louis's says.

He has the decency to ask something before all the blood he has goes down instead of up.

"Because you're a fucking tease."

He can feel Harry's bulge now, fuck he's big.

"I did nothing!"

Louis tries to say. But he can't because there's no enough blood to form words in his brain.

"You fucking tease."

Harry repeats.

"You"

Harry positions their bulges together.

Louis moans, is he dreaming?

"fucking" Harry is really hard right now,

Louis can come without getting touched at this rhythm.

"tease"

Harry kisses Louis, so hard he is going to come if he doesn't stop right now.

Harry groans.

Louis didn't know he needed this until now.

 

Louis just wants to get fucked but Harry removes his hands from Louis's hips and leaves.

Louis gets off in the changing room.

He's used to being alone.

Harry heads to Nick.

Louis doesn't have to know, right?

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3: It's meant to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is not that bad, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love reading this fanfic, i wish someone else was writing it and i could enjoy it without the pressure of writing it.  
> Also, there's smut in this.  
> I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> tumblr: whasting

**Andrew's pov**

Louis is a nice guy. I like the way he smiles at me, even though sometimes he zones out and you lose him for a couple of minutes.

He looks like he's thinking about something really important and i never want to bother him with my stupid questions.

I want to ask him out, but i'm too scared he's going to reject him.

He looked so weird when a couple of months ago, when i first started working here after flirting all day, i tried to kiss him on the cheek.

He said he was too tired and i believed him, but i still don't understand. He looked like someone who cried himself to sleep, but there's no need to cry.

I think i'm just too much into him.

I think i'm in love and for the first time i'm happy.

I'm going to ask him out after work, i can't wait to have a cuddle with my cute -almost- boyfriend.

**Louis' pov**

Another day at work and Louis really needs to rest.He hasn't had a good night sleep since that famous day.

He hasn't seen Harry since that day either.

Andrew flirts like mad and he actually likes him. He needs peace and someone who is going to take care of him when he needs the most.

When was the last time he had sex? Six months ago or so? Fuck, he really need to have sex.

 

Andrew is fit and he would fuck him so hard he can't walk, but things don't really work when you're in love with someone else.

Louis finally admitted to himself that he's in love.

With Harry Styles.

The fucker of the fuckers.

The most beautiful human being he has ever seen.

He really needs to have sex.

 

"Hello Andrew, how are you doing mate?"

Andrew turns around and smiles at him.

"I'm perfectly fine now, how are you? I missed you."

"Sorry about that, I've been busy. I'm fine though."

Andrew smiles and nobody says anything else. There's an awkward silence between them and then Andrew says something he can't quite understand but agrees anyway.

"Perfect! See you at nine then. I'll pick you up."

Apparently Louis has a date now and he doesn't even know what he got himself into. Doesn't he?

 

 

**8:55 pm**

The doorbell rings and Louis is not mentally ready to go on a date.

He gets into Andrew's car and kisses him on the cheek.

Andrew blushes and fuck he is hot, but Louis is gone for someone else and this is a mess.

Louis' life is a joke and so is he.

 

Andrew drives them to a fancy restaurant in London and Louis is actually excited to try all the dishes.

Andrew smiles at him and Louis decides to give it a go.

Their names together sound good, maybe it's meant to be, right?

They get into the restaurant, Louis leans towards Andrew and whispers "thank you".

Andrew blushes.

 

They both decide to go for a salad with chicken and to treat themselves they order a bottle of wine.

Louis jokes about getting drunk and having sex, Andrew teases him and tells him that it may happen.

Louis is too busy playing with Andrew's hands to see Harry staring at him as soon as he enters the room.

He is not aware of Harry's presence until Andrew points it out.

 

"Isn't that guy a friend of yours?"

Andrew innocently asks.

Louis turns around and what he sees makes him jump.

Harry with tight jeans, a white t-shirt and braided-hair staring at him.

It's not even casually staring, it's proper staring.

He looks like someone who got their toy stolen by another child.

Louis decides to ignore him and to focus on his date.

 

Half way through the evening Louis' bladder calls and he really needs to go the bathroom. He blames the wine, Andrew laughs and tells him that he'll wait for him. He stands up and he is aware of Andrew checking him out, but he's happy someone appreciates him.

 

Apparently the men bathroom is always empty and Louis is about to wash his hands when he hears him.

"You got a new boyfriend Tomlinson?"

Harry's voice breaks.

Louis decides to ignore him but Harry continues.

"How have you been?"

"Why are you so interested Harry?"

Louis is tired of this bullshit.

"I'm sorry."

Harry is about to leave when Louis without even thinking asks him to do something he shouldn't have asked.

"How about you finish what you left uncompleted the last time?"

Louis doesn't have the time to regret what he just said because Harry is already locking the door.

 

Harry moves towards him, gentle this time.

Louis' back hits the wall and he can feel every part of his body going crazy.

Harry's mouth is close to his and Louis without hesitation kisses him.

Gently at first and then hard, tongues touching and Harry is already half hard against Louis' tight.

Louis moans and Harry laughs into his mouth.

"You're so loud, i love it"

Harry says and then places his hand in Louis' pube, without going down any further.

Louis bites Harry's ear and Harry groans.

"Harry, please."

Louis begs and Harry wanted this so badly that he doesn't wait to seconds before unzipping Louis' jeans and admiring his work.

"I always thought you were big."

He smirks and takes Louis' pants off.

Harry looks so proud and as soon as Louis' cock is free he licks the head and Louis' is about to come all over Harry's pretty face.

"I've been waiting for this moment since i left you in the changing room."

Harry doesn't say anything else because he has Louis' cock in his mouth and fuck he can deep throat, Louis is about to come and touches Harry's shoulder.Harry nods and Louis comes all over his throat.

Harry smiles to himself before getting up and when Louis looks at him he doesn't know what to do. Harry speaks.

"You better go to your date now, he's a nice guy."

His date. He forgot about that.

"I'll take care of you first."

Harry insists but Louis' hand is inside Harry's pants and he's already coming in Louis' hand.

Awkward silence.

"You better go home and take a shower."

Louis says.

"Good idea mate, see you around."

Harry laughs and leaves Louis.

Louis washes his hands and goes back to Andrew.

 

"I'm back, sorry it took me ages."

Louis feels guilty as fuck but he hopes Andrew can't read his face.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"I've never felt this good in ages."

Andrew smiles. He probably thinks he's the reason Louis is smiling.

"Before i forget, your friend Harry asked me your phone number. He lost his old phone. I hope you're not mad!"

Louis' heart skips a few beats. Harry has his number and he can call him anytime.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Oh no, it's fine."

"He's a nice lad."

Andrew smiles and if he only knew.

 

**Andrew's pov**

The date was great, i think Louis really likes me.

He looked really happy when he got back from the bathroom. I'm happy.

 

**Louis' pov**

That night Louis doesn't sleep. 

Maybe because Harry said he loves it when he's loud or maybe because Harry asked for his number.

Or maybe both.

He even feels guilty for not feeling bad about cheating on Andrew.

Why is life so complicated? 

 

 


End file.
